So lang ich Lebe
by SharonandAndy
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über die zwei liebenden wenn sie verheiratet sind und welche Probleme damit auftreten.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute. Entschuldigung das es so lange gedauert hat, ich wusste nur nicht was ich schreiben sollte. Und keine Angst die andere Story schreibe ich nach der hier weiter. Viel Spaß

So lang ich Lebe

Kapitel 1.

„Andy las mich runter ich kann selber laufen."

„Ich weiß aber ich lasse dich nicht laufen Sharon. Ich bin in solchen Traditionellen Dingen sehr altmodisch." Sagte Andy und trug Sharon in einen Raum.

„Dass du altmodisch bist wusste ich schon lange. Und jetzt las mich bitte runter Mr. Flynn oder muss ich es als Befehl wieder holen?" sagte Sharon.

„Tja, wenn du es machen willst hast du leider ein Problem Mrs. Flynn. Heute sind sie nicht mein Captain, sondern meine Frau." Sagte er und setzte sie ab als Sharon ihn mit einem bösen blick ansah „Der Böse blick steht dir übrigens nicht." Fügte er noch hinzu und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Ab heute konnte er sie jede Minute wenn er will küssen. Er löste sich nur ungern von dem Kuss aber er wollte das Sharon sich umschaut um zusehen wo sie die ganze nächste Woche leben würden.

„Oh mein Gott. Andy das ist ja traumhaft." Sagte Sharon als sie sich umdrehte und das Luxus Zimmer sah mit dem tollsten aus blick auf dem Strand „Wie kannst du dir das leisten? Soviel verdiene noch nicht einmal ich." Fragte sie zum Schluss.

„Tja. Das wusstest du gerne nicht war. Für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer. Nicht für die hübscheste Frau die ich jemals traf." Sagte Andy und küsste sie auf dem Nacken.

„Du bist ein schleim er. Weißt du das?"

„Ja das weiß ich Mrs. Flynn."

Sharon musste kichern als Andy sie wieder Mrs. Flynn nannte. Es war irgendwie sehr süß von ihm. Und es fühlte sich gut an endlich jemanden zu haben der sie wirklich liebt und auch schätzt. Vor allem wenn es ein Mann war mit Namen Andy Flynn.

„Wollen Wir hier weiter rumstehen oder wollen wir denn Champagner trinken und das Bett testen?" sagte Sharon mit einem breiten und frechen Grinsen.

„Da fragst du noch. Ich würde jetzt nichts lieber mit dir tuen Sharon." Sagte er und hob sie wieder hoch und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett. Er konnte es nicht fassen dass sie verheiratet sind. Genau vor sechs Monaten hatte er sie gefragt und sie hatte wirklich ja gesagt. Und heute hatten sie eine tolle Hochzeit es wurde gelacht und getanzt. Alle Freunde waren da und die Familie von beiden. Zu Sharons Überraschung war auch ihre Mutter gekommen. Es war wirklich ein toller Tag. Und es wird nicht der letzte sein. Vor allem wenn Sharon so sexy aussah wie jetzt. Ihre Haare hatte sie in etwas kräftigeren Locken als sonst über ihre Schultern hängen, hatte etwas mehr Make-up aufgetragen, hatte keine Brille an und hatte ein sehr eng anliegendes, kurven betonendes weißes Kleid an ohne Träger. Sie war wunderhübsch. Es würde bestimmt eine tolle Nacht werden. Mit der hübschesten Frau die er jemals in seinen Leben gesehen hat. Er liebte sie über alles. Und das hat er ihr vor sechs Monaten bewiesen.

Tut mir leid dass es nur so kurz ist aber ich hoffe euch gefällt es ich habe sehr lange daran überlegt. Und wenn ihr eigene Ideen habt wie es weiter gehen soll dann schreibt es in euren Kommentar ich bin sehr offen dafür. Und keine Angst ich mache wie gesagt mache ich noch eine Fortsetzung zu „Du bist ein Idiot" aber erstmal kommt die hier dran. Ich hoffe der Anfang ist mir gelungen. Bitte Kommentiert.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Leute ich hoffe euch geht es gut. Entschuldigt wegen Andy keine sorge ich werde ihn nichts trinken lassen keine Sorge. Und fröhliches Wochenende. Viel Spaß.

Kapitel 2.

Vor sechs Monaten

Andy Flynn stand in Sharon Raydors Badezimmer, schaute in den Spiegel mit einem Ring in der Hand und war in Gedanken versunken. Und zwar sehr versunken.

‚Soll ich sie fragen? Was wenn sie nein sagt? Was wenn sie noch nicht bereit dafür ist? Was wenn….'

„Andy alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sharon die ihn aus seinen Gedanken holt.

„Ja. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung Sharon ich komme jetzt." Sagte Andy.

„Okay aber beeil dich ja. Immerhin haben wir heute einen Abend für uns."

Ja das stimmt. Rusty war nämlich heute bei einem Freund und so hatten sie heute genug Zeit um viele Dinge zu tuen. Andy steckte den Ring in seine Tasche und ging zu Sharon ins Wohnzimmer.

„Und was schauen wir jetzt?" fragte Andy.

„Lass dich Überraschen Andy. Komm setzt dich endlich." Sagte Sharon und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Andy lächelte leicht und setzte sich neben Sharon und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Und Sharon startete den Film und lehnte sich mit ihren Kopf gegen Andys Schultern. Und Andy schaute auf sie und legte die andere Hand auf die Tasche mit dem Ring.

„Sharon ich muss dich was fragen." Sagte Andy.

„Hmm und was?" fragte Sharon.

„Bist du glücklich mit dem hier?" fragte Andy.

„Ja wieso? Andy ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du bist so anders in letzter Zeit."

„Ja ich bin okay. Ich denke nur an etwas."

„Und an was Andy?"

Als das Sharon fragte nahm er die Fernbedienung und stellte den Film auf pause und kniete sich vor sie hin. Sharon schaute ihn etwas Überrascht an, denn damit hat sie nicht gerechnet. Und dann holte er auch noch einen Ring aus seiner Tasche. Es war ein Grüner Smaragd Ring der zu Sharons Augen passt.

„Sharon Raydor. Ich liebe dich über alles und das weist du auch. Und ich will denn Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Sharon Raydor willst du meine Frau werden?" sagte Andy und sah Sharon erwartungsvoll an, die ihm immer noch Überrascht ansah.

„Andy. Oh mein Gott. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll außer ja, ja, ja Andy ich will deine Frau sein." Sagte sie und küsste Andy leibe voll. Sie löste sich nach kurzer Zeit von dem Kuss und hielt ihm ihre rechte Hand hin. Andy grinste nur und steckte denn Ring an ihre Finger und küsste sie weiter.

So das war es für heute ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und Ideen sind Herzlich Willkommen. Kommentiert schon und Schönes Wochenende alle miteinander.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Leute. Ich hoffe es geht euch gut mir geht es nämlich super. Meine Klassen Lehrerin ist wieder da und ich habe eine 2 in Englisch geschrieben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Viel Spaß.

Kapitel 3.

Heute

Es war sehr spät geworden als Sharon und Andy in einer tiefen Umarmung eingeschlafen sind. Es war ein sehr erotischer Abend gewesen. Andy konnte zwar kein Champagne trinken aber dafür umso mehr an Sharon knabbern und sie komplett ohne Störungen genießen. Kein Rusty und kein klingelndes Handy wegen einem blöden Mord. Es ist einfach toll für Andy ab heute jeden Tag neben der hübschesten Frau der Welt auf zu wachen. Er war ganz im Gedanken vertieft als er die Augen aufmachte und plötzlich zwei wunder hübsche Smaragd Augen ansahen.

„Guten Morgen Andy." Sagte Sharon mit leicht müder und noch leicht an beschwipster Stimme.

„Guten Morgen Hübsche." Sagte er auch noch leicht müde und gab ihr einen liebevollen Küss auf den Mund.

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?" fragt sie.

„Lange genug um dich zu bewundern."

„Hihi… ach Andy du bist ein schleim er."

„Das war aber vollkommen ernst gemeint. Du bist einfach nur bezaubernd. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich noch mehr."

„Und ich dich am meisten." Kaum hatte er das gesagt küsste er sie wieder, aber diesmal inniger und sinnlicher.

Es ist ein sehr schöner Moment. Als sich Andy gerade seine Hände auf ihre Huften legen wollte klingelte auf einmal Sharons Handy. Ohne von dem Küss abzuwenden griff sie nach ihrem Handy das sie am vor Abend auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte und nahm ab ohne auf den Display zu schauen.

„Ja." Sagte Sharon und löste sich unwillig von dem Küss.

„Hey Sharon. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt?" fragte die Stimme.

„Nein Rusty hast du nicht. Nur ich habe dir gesagt das du nur bei Notfällen anrufen sollst."

„Jaja das weiß ich, nur ich bin so neugierig. Also und wie ist es dort im Hotel?" fragte Rusty.

„Rusty ich sage es dir wenn wir zuhause sind, denn ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dafür." Sagte Sharon und wurde wieder von Andy geküsst.

„Aber Sharon…" Ohne das Rusty ausreden konnte legte sie auf und legte das Handy wieder auf den Nachttisch und widmete sich voll und ganz Andys Berührungen und musste anfangen zu kichern als er sie anfing zu kitzeln. Nach kurzen rumgealber und rum geknabber lagen sich die frisch verheirateten wieder im Arm und dösten vor sich hin. Ja es war, nein es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl jemanden zu haben der einen liebt.

Entschuldigt bitte das es wieder zu kurz ist aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Und schön Kommentieren.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Leute. Entschuldigt bitte dass es so lange gedauert hat. War beschäftigt. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Viel Spaß.

Kapitel 4.

„Andy. Andy wach doch auf. Es ist jetzt schon beinah 10 Uhr und wir wollen doch noch was unternehmen!" rief Sharon zu Andy der immer noch schlief.

„Ach Sharon dafür haben wir noch die ganze Woche Zeit leg dich wieder schlafen." Sagte Andy mit müder Stimme und drehte sich um.

„Aufstehen ich brauche Hilfe beim zumachen meines BHs." Sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ich bin schon wach!" sagte Andy und stand auf und drehte sich zu Sharon „Du bist gemein weist du das? Mich so hinterhältig aus dem Bett zu holen." Sagte er schließlich als er sah dass sie schon fertig war.

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch dass es klappt." Sagte sie grinsend und gab ihn einen liebevollen Kuss als er vor ihr stand und schon seine Hose anhatte.

„Das kriegst du noch zurück Schöne."

„Das hoffe ich doch."

„Komm her du." Sagte Andy und beute sich zu Sharon runter um ihr einen sinnlichen Kuss zu geben „Na dann werde ich mich mal fertig machen für unsere Tour."

„Mach das. ABER bevor wir die Tour machen müssen wir noch Frühstücken. Und dann müssen wir noch schauen wo wir hin gehen. Und wir müssen…." Sharon wurde auf einmal von einem Kuss unterbrochen.

„Halt den Mund entspann dich wir haben eine Woche Zeit um alles zu sehen was du möchtest Schatz."

„Ai, Ai Sir." Sagte sie und Andy verschwand im Badezimmer. Wenige Minuten später hörte Sharon die Dusche und musste Grinsen.

‚Er ist kein Mensch ohne seine Morgendusche' dachte sich Sharon und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Tisch wo das Frühstück stand.

Wenige Minuten später kam Andy frisch geduscht und mit frischen Anziehsachen aus dem Badezimmer und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegen über von ihr. Und schüttete sich und Sharon einen Kaffee ein. Und dann diskutierten sie wo sie hingehen wollen und nach kurzer Zeit wussten sie es auch.

Entschuldigt dass es so kurz ist ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Kommentare Willkommen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Leute. Entschuldigung dass es so lange gedauert hat ich hatte Samstag keine Zeit wegen Tag der offenen Tür. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß.

Kapitel 5.

Eine Woche später

„Rusty! Rusty bist du zu Hause! Wir sind wieder da!" rief Sharon.

Sharon und Andy standen im Flur in Sharons Wohnung. Sie sind gerade zurück aus den Flitterwochen oder eher Flitterwoche und sind gerade da und Sharon musste schon nach Rusty rufen.

„Rusty bist du wach oder liegst du noch im Bett? Es ist 10 Uhr."

„Ja Sharon ich bin wach entschuldige das ich noch Duschen darf." Sagte Rusty „Und hey schön das ihr wieder da seid, obwohl es schön war mal ohne Aufsicht zu sein."

„Ha, ha." Sagte Sharon sarkastisch.

„Das war ein Scherz Sharon, wirklich."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wie lange bist du schon wach?"

„Seit 8 Uhr. Und ja ich habe schon Gefrühstückt. Und wie war die Hochzeitsreise?"

„Sie war klasse. Wir haben nur die meiste Zeit im Bett und…. Aua, hey warum knuffst du mich." Sagte Andy.

„Kein Junge will über das liebes Leben seiner Eltern wissen Schatz." Sagte Sharon „Und wir haben nicht nur im Bett gelegen, wir waren im Museum und am Strand."

„Ja und es war toll." Sagte Andy und gibt Sharon einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das klingt ja toll. Ach Sharon Leutnant Provenza hat angerufen und gefragt wann IHR da seid, ich habe ihm gesagt das du zurück rufst wenn du da bist. Für mich klang es wichtig. Also."

„Ich rufe ihn gleich an. Denn jetzt gehen wir ins Schlafzimmer und packen unsere Sachen aus. Nicht war Andy?" fragte Sharon.

„Ja natürlich. Bis gleich Junge."

„Ja bis gleich. Ich schaue Fern."

„Ja mach das Rusty." Sagte Sharon, nahm ihre Koffer und ging zum Schlafzimmer und Andy folgte ihr. Als sie im Schlafzimmer waren schloss Andy die Tür und ging zu Sharon die gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und legte seine Arme um ihren Bauch und fing sie an auf dem Nacken zu küssen.

„Andy es ist gerade morgen und wir müssen noch auspacken." Sagte Sharon.

„Ja und dafür haben wir auch noch den ganzen Tag Zeit Liebling." Sagte er und lies seine Hände unter ihre Bluse wandern.

„Andy! Las das!"

„Oh nein."

Er drehte sie um und lies sie beide auf das Bett fallen. Und dann fing er an ihre Bluse auf zu knöpfen.

„Andy bitte. Hör auf. Ich verspreche dir das du heute Abend sehr viel zum Auspacken hast und zum abknutschen. Na wie findest du das?" Sagte Sharon.

„Also ich weiß nicht. Aber na gut wir wollen ja auch nicht das Rusty es mitbekommt. Oder?"

„Ja genau und jetzt las uns auspacken." Sagte Sharon und knöpfte sich die Bluse wieder zu und beide fingen an Auszupacken.

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und Kommentiert schön.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo Leute. Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe gut. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel.

Kapitel 6.

Sharon und Andy hatten ihre Koffer ausgepackt und Sharon hat Provenza zurück gerufen der ihr gesagt hat dass der Fall abgeschlossen ist und sogar die Berichte fertig sind. Andy und Sharon verbrachten denn Rest des Tages zuhause. Am Abend kochte Andy für alle und dann schauten sie noch ein Film. Rusty sagte er sei müde und ging ins Bett, Sharon und Andy blieben noch etwas wach bis sie ins Bett gehen wollten.

„Ich muss noch kurz ins Badezimmer Andy." Sagte Sharon.

„Na klar. Ich warte im Bett auf dich."

Nach paar Minuten kam Sharon ins Schlafzimmer und pfiff.

„Wow… Sharon du siehst sexy aus." Sagte Andy der auf dem Bett lag und das Buch was er bis gerade gelesen hat sinken gelassen hat um Sharon die in einem schwarzen Seiden Mantel und so viel er sehen konnte, weil der Mantel war leicht zugeschnürt, ein roten BH trüg und wahrscheinlich mit einem roten Slip an der geschlossenen Tür stand und ihn verführerisch ansah.

„Und habe ich dir zu viel versprochen?" fragte Sharon als sie zu ihm ging und sich neben ihm aufs Bett setzte.

„Auf gar keinen Fall du hübsche." Sagte Andy und zog sie zu sich hinunter.

„Also gefällt es dir, ja?"

„Auf jeden Fall." Sagte er und fing an sie zu küssen und drehte sich mit ihr um, so dass er auf ihr lag und machte den Mantel auf und zog in ihr aus „Der rote BH und der Slip sehen himmlisch aus an dir. Weißt du das?"

„Jetzt ja. Hihihi Andy das kitzelt!" sagte sie als er anfing sie zu kitzeln.

„Was du nicht sagst. Darf ich dich jetzt endlich auspacken? Ich war ein sehr braver Junge heute." Sagte er mit leichtem Schauspielern.

„Ja das warst du und bist du nicht schon lange dabei?"

„Ja da hast du Recht." Er fing an sich von ihrem Mund nach unten zu küssen und öffnete mit paar Handgriffen den BH von ihr.

„Weißt du dass ich mir diese Sachen schon vor der Hochzeit gekauft habe?"

„Nein das wusste ich nicht. Aber das ist mir auch egal." Als er das sagte fing Sharon an ihn auch auszuziehen bis er schließlich nur in Boxershorts über ihr lag „Hey langsam wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit Schatz."

„Ich will dich aber unbedingt jetzt Andy Flynn." Sagte sie und zog im auch noch die Boxershorts aus.

„Hm das lässt sich einrichten." Sagte er und fing an ihre Brüste zu küssen. Ihr entkam ein wolliges stöhnen und er zog ihr den Slip aus und lies seine Hände über sie gleiten.

„Oh Andy."

„Ja Schatz was brauchst du." Fragte er.

„Du machst mich echt verrückt. Weißt du das?"

„Ja denn ich möchte nicht dass es so schnell vorbei ist." Sagte er und küsste sie weiter. Oh ja er machte sie wirklich verrückt, nach einem weiteren stöhnen von ihr drang er in sie ein. Sie verbrachten einen himmlische, erotische Nacht zusammen bis sie schließlich neben einander in einer Umarmung einschliefen.

So das war es leider schon. Aber ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Und für alle die es noch nicht wissen am 03.12 läuft Major Crimes die dritte Staffel auf VOX. Und Kommentiert schön.


End file.
